


The Questing Years

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Charmspeak, Crack, Crack Relationships, Female Percy Weasley, Floating Timelines, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hufflepuff Marietta Edgecombe, No Wizarding War, Professor Merula Snyde, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Tom Riddle, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Sentient Hogwarts armor, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: Under 10.000, all myths are true, misuse of Quidditch implements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The adventures of our LEGO Dimensions friends





	The Questing Years

On September 1,1991,Harry James Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was a calm London day,and the train was full of passengers. He was ready to get away from Uncle Landon,Aunt Sarah,and his cousins Jena,Millicent,Hannah,and Nicolas. They were good people,but sometimes just  _too_ overbearing for Harry.

Because this timeline has no Tom Riddle,except in a supporting role,Harry wasn’t the Boy Who Lived. His parents had died when he was five,in a broomstick accident in Wales. He had gone to his mother’s brother because his mother’s sister,Petunia,was too preoccupied with her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. His Uncles Sirius,Remus,and Peter came over for regular visits,and it had been agreed that when Harry became thirteen Sirius and his wife Merula would adopt him. 


End file.
